1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique of processing print data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer driver and a hot folder are used for inputting a print job to a printing apparatus. In the use of the hot folder, the user creates a hot folder on the desktop of a host computer or the like. At this time, the user sets desired printing attributes. When the user drags and drops a file to be printed into the folder, the hot folder executes print processing in accordance with the printing attributes set in advance. The hot folder can permanently use printing attributes set once and thus can repeat printing at the same settings (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-115568).
Even the printer driver can perform processing similar to that using the hot folder. For example, the user sets printing attributes on the printer driver, and saves the printing attribute settings as “favorite settings”. In printing, the printer driver reads out the printing attributes and can print with the printing attributes set by the user.
Inputting a print job using the printer driver or hot folder allows saving printing attributes set once and repetitively executing jobs at the same settings.
However, the above-mentioned prior art cannot cope with a change of the device status because printing attributes are fixed. Compared to a case of setting printing attributes for a hot folder or the like, the prior art cannot flexibly cope with a change of the paper type prepared in the paper feed cassette, replacement/demounting of a finisher, or a change of resources in the ICC profile or the like.
The present invention has been made to overcome the conventional drawbacks, and has as its object to provide an information processing technique capable of flexibly coping with a change of the device status (addition/change of settings, demounting of a device, or the like), which is impossible by the conventional hot folder technique and driver technique.